


Spider Babies

by tatooedlaura



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Ficlet, X-Files OctoberFicFest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatooedlaura/pseuds/tatooedlaura
Summary: The ear? ... why the ear?!





	

Her soft voice in his ear woke him up … well, not up, up but kind of awake … well, maybe not kind of awake but …

Hell, her soft voice in his ear didn’t do a damn thing but her breath moving the tiny hairs in his ear made him pull back immediately, his first crashing thought being there was a spider crawling in his ear and would be making a cozy home to birth its 10,000 tiny spider babies deep in his brain.

She’d never seen him fly across his mattress quite like that before.

“Mulder?!”

“What the fuck?” Batting at his ear like mad, he glared at her, “was that you?”

For some reason, she found all this amusing, “it was just trying to wake you up. You’re the one who’s going bat-shit crazy on your ear.”

Now digging in with his pinky finger, Mulder growled at her, “never, ever do that to someone sleeping. Blowing in an ear is tantamount to putting the spider in there yourself.”

She fought her urge to smile valiantly, only allowing the right side of her mouth to curve upward, “I didn’t blow in your ear, Mulder. I quietly said your name in a volume meant to gently wake you up as opposed to scare the crap out of you.”

Finally stopping his pawing and digging and whining, he looked at her, eyes squinted, “how’d that work out for you?”

“Worked for me just fine. You’re awake and moving.”

“I swear to God, Scully, you are going to be wet-willied when you least expect it.”

Simply shaking her head, she moved to his dresser, digging up a t-shirt and throwing it at him, then moving up a drawer and tossing some clean underwear over her shoulder in his direction as well, “I always expect it.” Without looking back, she then moved to the bathroom, turning on the water for the shower before coming to stand in the doorway, “by the way, I got you big time.”

Mulder finally cracked a smile, then, climbing from the bed and scooting passed her, shoved her out of the bathroom before closing the door, “yeah … whatever.”


End file.
